


Operation: Taze

by tazemaximoff



Series: Taze Chronicles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Compound, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), F/M, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pietro Maximoff is a Little Shit, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers is in love with Bucky Barnes, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wanda still falls in love with the toaster man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazemaximoff/pseuds/tazemaximoff
Summary: Security Access Granted.Opening HYDRA Files on Subject 0001 'Taze'.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pietro Maximoff/Original Character(s), Pietro Maximoff/Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Taze Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181729
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Operation: Taze

**Author's Note:**

> eeeeee hello! this is the introductory section of my new series! this will be a pietro maximoff (atj version) fanfic, but it will be pretty slowburn

SUBJECT FILE 0001  
THREAT LEVEL 4  
THE FOLLOWING FILE CONTAINS CLASSIFIED INFORMATION

SUBJECT NAME: AVALON

SUBJECT ALIAS: TAZE

D.O.B: 10/31/1999

SUBJECT CLASSIFICATION: ENHANCED HUMAN  
'WEAPON OF DESTRUCTION'

SUBJECT ABILITIES:  
ELECTRICITY MANIPULATION  
* Subject 0001 creates electrical currents throughout her body, which are then used as defensive and offensive electrical attacks.  
* Subject 0001 controls electrical currents found in nature and other bodies of electricity around her.  
* Subject 0001 seems to be able to sense electricity around her. Subject refuses to confirm.  
* Subject refuses to confirm weaknesses and setbacks from using her abilities. However, multiple lab workers have noticed she grows tired and weak after excessively  
using her abilities.  
HAND-TO-HAND COMBAT  
*Subject 0001 has been trained by other HYDRA Soldiers in hand-to-hand combat. She seems to have an advanced level of understanding of this form of combat, but  
refuses to spar unless motivated 

SUBJECT NOTES:  
*Subject 0001 is emotional, ill-tempered, and quick-witted. 0001 is prone to try and escape her cell and has injured multiple lab workers and other soldiers. 0001 is to  
be cuffed at all times and must be sedated before transport.  
*Subject 0001 often refuses to participate in any form of lab work. Promising recreational time in exchange for her cooperation can work, but if 0001 still refuses,  
sedation is necessary. 

*Subject 0001 is a highly dangerous individual. Do not approach when she is emotional unless armed and ready.  
*Under no circumstances is Subject 0001 allowed to leave the compound (outside of missions). Subject 0001 must remain in our posession.


End file.
